one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortnite Gunner vs PUBG Gunner
Description Two combatants from popular battle royale games jump out of flying vehicles to be the last man standing! Will the Fortnite gunner dance in celebration, or will the PUBG gunner come home with a chicken dinner? Image Link: https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1bvO1KZFfVwcH-v2EQf81HQ611_d_J8BTIvLnRml3-qU Battle [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWXvWFKcjrc The Countdown - The Hunger Games] One day, a plane flew above an island, ready to deport many players to have them fight to the death. However, some saw a strange sight. A giant bus with a hot-air balloon is also flying above the island while deploying many players to have them fight to the death -- it's the Battle Bus. Eventually, everyone jumps out of both of the flying vehicles, glides down, and prepares for battle. As the Storm Eye starts to shrink, some players drove vehicles, while others built structures to defend from gun shots. After a while, only two players are left. It just so happens that one of them came from the Battle Bus, while the other one came from a plane. CHICKEN DINNER FOR A VICTORY ROYALE! ENGAGE! Who are you rooting for? Fortnite Gunner PUBG Gunner 60 Both players carried pistols and tried to shoot each other, with both of them barely missing. Fortunately, the Fortnite gunner was near a building, so he entered the building to find items and materials. 50 While the Fortnite gunner was searching in a building, the PUBG gunner found an assault riffle. He used it to shoot at the Fortnite gunner through a window. It hit the leg of the Fortnite gunner and got him injured. In response, the Fortnite gunner used a medical kit to heal himself. The Fortnite gunner continued to gather materials. 40 However, the Storm Eye was closing in, forcing the Fortnite gunner to leave the building. He knew the PUBG gunner was waiting to kill him, so he built a wall while trying to escape the building as the Storm Eye was engulfing the building. The Fortnite gunner threw a grenade at the PUBG gunner, but the PUBG gunner noticed and got out of the way. Only a few moments later, the PUBG gunner picked up a shotgun. 30 The PUBG gunner used the shotgun to damage the fort. Although it did not completely destroyed the fort, the shotgun got the Fortnite gunner to trip and get injured a bit. In response, the Fortnite gunner used a sniper rifle to shoot at his opponent. Most of the shots missed, but one lucky shot hit the PUBG gunner in the arm, forcing him to crawl. The Fortnite gunner tried to finish it off, but one of the shots hit the pan ... and he ran out of ammo. 20 With plenty of time, the PUBG gunner found an abandoned car and drove it to ram it into the fort. The Fortnite gunner used a minigun to try to shoot the driver, but it was futile as the car slam into the fort. As the fort started to crumble, the Fortnite gunner built a Launchpad and jumped as the the PUBG gunner used a M249 and threw grenades, resulting in a huge explosion. 10 The PUBG gunner was sure of taking home the chicken dinner as he drove by a bush. But... BAM! The PUBG gunner was suddenly dancing to the point that he fell off his car. It turns out the Fortnite gunner escaped from the explosion and disguised as a bush. With the PUBG gunner helpless, the Fortnite gunner used a rocket launcher and aimed it at his head. KO! [https://youtu.be/EBV3TZx3WiU?t=1m1s Fun Lovin' - Future House Music] The PUBG got obliterated and collapsed into the ground. In celebration, the Fortnite gunner does multiple dances like the "Take the L" and the "Orange Justice". Results [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2q-k7ScMs0k Battle Royale Menu Theme - Fortnite] This melee’s winner is... THE FORTNITE GUNNER! Trivia * The music after the Fortnite Gunner’s victory is a reference to the victory music commonly heard in YouTubers (specifically Ali-A) getting a Victory Royale. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:SettleItInSSB